Hector Reyes (Fear)
Hector Reyes is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rosarito, Baja California Hector worked at the Rosarito Beach Hotel with his aunt, Elena. At one point, his brother Antonio lived with him until he decided to join a gang in Tijuana and live with them instead, souring his relationship with Hector. Post-Apocalypse Season Two "Do Not Disturb" Hector was working at the wedding party held at the hotel when Charles Stowe suffered a heart attack and reanimated, setting off an outbreak in the hotel. After Elena's conversation with Ilene Stowe, Hector is sent to "get the vehicles ready", hinting at a possible evacuation. When Charles first suffered a heart attack, Hector was sent to get a doctor but had no success. Realizing she had to contain the situation, she and Hector flee the ballroom and lock everyone inside. A month later, it is revealed that Hector has been living in the hotel with Elena, trapping the zombies in rooms and had a system to clear each floor when they needed to move about the hotel. At some point in time, Hector was kidnapped by several of the surviving wedding guests and was released after Elena gave up her keys to Oscar. When Alicia released the zombies from the bar, Hector flees through an underground tunnel with Elena and Alicia and reunite with Madison and Strand. "Pablo & Jessica" Upon escaping the tunnel, Hector rests in the spa with Elena, Alicia, Madison, and Strand. After the hotel survivors agree to help clear the zombies, Hector starts luring zombies out of their rooms with Alicia and Strand, then drags their corpses on the beach to the burn pit. In the revised plan to clear the hotel of zombies, Hector is partnered with Alicia to lure the zombies on the hotel grounds to the pier. At first, he starts clapping and screams "Oye!" to gain the attention of the zombies, but is impressed when Alicia plays music on his iPhone. He then leads the zombies to the rendezvous point and passes on the herd to Madison as he safely steps aside. Then, he rushes to the beach with Alicia and gets inside the Zodiac boat to retrieve Madison after she jumps off the pier. Later that night, he attends the feast with his aunt and the other survivors to celebrate their new union. "Pillar of Salt" Hector is out on the beach teaching Alicia how to surf. They laugh and joke about who is worse - the teacher or the student before they start talking about their brothers. Hector's brother Antonio left the family to be with a gang in Tijuana before the outbreak started. They are genuinely surprised and pleased when Madison comes to them with ice cold drinks. Later, Hector and Elena argue about Antonio and Hector refuses to see him in Tijuana and chooses to stay behind in the hotel. When Elena returns to the hotel, she informs Hector that Antonio decided not to come to the hotel. "Date of Death" Hector is out at the front gates of the hotel standing guard with Madison, Alicia, Oscar, Elena, and Andrés as dozens of refugees beg to be let in. "North" After Travis' attack grief-induced attack leaves Brandon and Derek dead and Oscar seriously injured, Hector drags him away to lock him up. Hector is enraged by Oscar's injury and pushes to kill him, but Elena refuses and agrees to allow the group to leave the next morning. Hector helps Andrés in treating Oscar who ultimately dies of his injuries. As a result, Hector and Andrés lead a group of men to kill Travis in revenge despite Elena's orders. As the Clarks struggle and Andrés prepares to pull the trigger, he is suddenly stabbed in the heart by Alicia and falls to the ground, dead. Hector angrily slams Alicia against the wall but Travis throws him onto the couch and punches him repeatedly. As Hector reaches for Andrés gun, but Victor interferes by taking his pistol and orders the hotel survivors to get out. Once they are gone, he motions the family to leave. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hector has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Gerardo. **He was described as "born and raised in Mexico -- he has witnessed violence most of his life. To avoid the violence, he got himself a job. When not working, he is surfing in the ocean - the place he feels most at home".http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) References Category:Mexico Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Unknown